Death Troopers
Overview Star Wars Galaxies is introducing a quest series into the game based on the Random House novel Troopers Death Troopers by Joe Schreiber, released on October 13, 2009. The Death Troopers series of adventures will mark the first time that the Star Wars Galaxies game has introduced content inspired by a current novel and given gamers and Star Wars fans the chance to live out these adventures together online. Players can join together to fight horrific new enemies with a frightening affliction. The update was launched in time for Halloween 2009, but persists as a permanent addition to the game. Canon So far, it is believed to be canon and with the probability that it was based on the Darkhorse Comic strip "Planet of the Dead", a comic based on a planet in which Solo and Chewbacca face "zombies". This takes place on Dathomir, at the Quarantine Zone for which a new in-game starport has been created with Game Update 13. In GU13, players received Jabba's Comlink as a chapter gift that would lead them to Bib Fortuna and the quest Something is Obviously Wrong. This quest had players exploring mysterious disappearances of various biologists and the links that they had with a mysterious new Quarantine Zone that Imperial High Command had set up on Dathomir. Game Update 14 - Death Troopers With the addition of Game Update 14 vast quantities of new content was added in to the game that takes place inside the Quarantine Zone. After a mysterious turn of events the Empire has mustered an enormous military presence in a remote location on Dathomir. Imperial High Command has issued a travel warning to notify citizens to avoid travel to the planet if possible. Citizens that cannot avoid travel to Dathomir should be aware that certain locations are now considered restricted areas. Unauthorized travel by citizenry to these restricted areas may result in fines, arrest or both. While rumors have circulated that restricted areas are being used to contain a biological threat, no official report has been confirmed or denied by High Command. There are several new quests, NPCs, badges and collections to discover: Quests *Mysterious Meeting Request follows on from Something is Obviously Wrong. Players who had already completed this quest at the launch of GU14 received a comm call from Han Solo or Darth Vader calling them back into action. *Deliver Radio *Undead Rancor *Forward Watch **Forward Watch, Alpha Camp **Forward Watch, Beta Camp **Forward Watch, Gamma Camp **Forward Watch, Delta Camp **Forward Watch, Epsilon Camp *Help Deliver Supplies *Rescue Survivors *(Group CL90+) Several Missions from HX-138 in Camp Epsilon.Required for the Flare S Swoop. Collections *Camp Location Collection *Camp Collectables **Camp Alpha Items **Camp Beta Items **Camp Gamma Items **Camp Delta Items **Camp Epsilon Items **Research Facility Items *Quarantine Zone Frequent Flyer *Quarantine Zone Camp Rescue *Quarantine Zone Virus Container Demolition *Escort Camp Volunteers *Rescue Survivors *Camp Defense *Hidden Deathtroopers Collection Slayer *Undead Slayer *Undead Boss Slayer Badges *Mysterious Science Datapad - Awarded for completing Something is Obviously Wrong *Quarantine Zone Awards **Quarantine Zone Main Quest Line Badges ***Quarantine Zone Survivor - Alliance Badge ***Quarantine Zone Survivor - Imperial Badge ***Quarantine Zone Survivor - Neutral Badge ***NOTE: You can get all three badges without switching factions. Once you do the quest line once, go back to the person who gave you the quest (Admiral Piett, Han Solo, or Guri) and tell them you want to do it again. They will ask you which quest line you want to do, regardless of faction. Select which one you want to do and they'll activate that quest line. **Hidden Collection Badge **Undead Kill Badge **Undead Exterminator Badge **Topside Boss Kill Badge **Virus Canister Demolition Badge **Camp and Facility Collection Badge **Hold Out Camp Locations Badge **Frequent Flyer Badge **Camp Defense Badge **Escort Volunteers Badge **Quarantine Zone Camp Rescue Badge Loot and Rewards Lots of new loot has been introduced with the new update. Each Undead Boss drops a specific Death Trooper themed item or schematic, and rotting body parts can be looted from various undead (these body parts are the ingredients needed to create the items from the schematics that Undead Bosses drop). There is a deconstructable full suit of Death Trooper armor that can be looted in pieces from any Death Trooper (the armor comes in two kinds, Basic and Standard, which are deconstructable, you can also find Destroyed armor which cannot be worn, but is required to create items from the schematics that Undead Bosses drop). Loot Major Loots *Blackwing Bezoar Lightsaber Crystal *Shock Collar *DNA Storage Device (Vorpal Durni) Collection Items *Cornburr's Brain Chronicles *All kind of Undead related relics Costumes *Afflicted Wookiee Costume Decorative Items *Painted Cry for Help *Painted Warning *Painted Bite Warning *Painted Instructions *Death Trooper Utility Belt *Painted Arrow (Left) *Painted Arrow (Right) *Biohazard Warning Sign *Warning Sign *Caution Sign *Hooked Stormtrooper Helmet Schematics *Scientific Work Desk (Schematic) *Experimental Lung Vat (Schematic) *Pile of Stormtroopers (Schematic) *Deceased Shackled Prisoner (Schematic) *Prison Jumpsuit (Schematic) *Prison Guard Pants (Schematic) *Prison Guard Jacket (Schematic) Crafting Components *Orange Cargo Pocket *Orange Synthetic Cloth *Rotting Leg *Rotting Arm *Rotting Hand *Rotting Foot *Rotting Head *Rotting Brain *Rotting Tooth *Rotting Eye *Rotting Liver *Rotting lungs *Rotting heart *Rotting Stomach *Rotting Jaw Bone *Destroyed Stormtrooper Bicep (Left) *Destroyed Stormtrooper Bicep (Right) *Destroyed Stormtrooper Boots *Destroyed Stormtrooper Bracer (Left) *Destroyed Stormtrooper Bracer (Right) *Destroyed Stormtrooper Belt *Destroyed Stormtrooper Helmet *Destroyed Stormtrooper Leggings Rewards *Hover Lifter Speeder *Flare S Swoop (Reward for completing all the Quests in the QZ) *BWDL19 Rifle Sources *Friday Feature – Death Troopers Sneak Preview - 09/25/2009 *Ashyyki's Guide *Friday Feature - The Undead Are Restless - 05/28/2010 Category:Death Troopers